


Still Breathing

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Title is from the song by Green Day - Still Breathing

"Ta poslední hra… to bylo strašný," bylo první, co z Igora vypadlo, jakmile se z představení dohrabali k Ondrovi domů.

Starší muž se usadil na židli v kuchyni, zatímco Ondra si v hlavě dělal seznam toho, kolik poživatelného pečiva se u něj ještě nachází.

 

"Ty máš, co mluvit, tys z toho vyšel relativně nejlíp," kontroloval Ondra a odložil na stůl rohlíky, načež z ledničky vytáhl všechno, co by se na ně čistě teoreticky dalo namazat. "Jen si představ, jak by ses tvářil, kdyby tě Michal začal ohmatávat jako Richarda. A víš, že Michal by si to klidně dovolil."

 

"Bych to nevydržel," pronesl Igor, poklepávaje prsty na stůl. Ta představa byla naprosto šílená, protože…

 

Ondra, nacházející se momentálně za Igorovými zády, otevřel okno a jen ta pouhá věta odvedl jeho myšlenky na jídlo úplně jiným směrem, tedy tím, jímž se ubíraly již během představení. Pousmál se, postavil za židli a naklonil se nad svého přítele, který však jeho blízkou přítomnost zaregistroval až poté, co se mu jedna z Ondrových rukou rozprostřela na hrudníku. Ztuhnul a tep se mu instantně zrychlil v momentě, kdy se dlaň dostala pod látku jeho trika a ucho mu v předzvěsti Ondrových rtů ovanul horký dech.

 

"Nepovídej," zazněl v hlase mladšího muže smích, když se prsty dotknul Igorovy pokožky na hrudníku, pomalu dlaň posouval níže, až dorazil k cíli, přes který jen jemně přejel palcem a ústa se mu roztáhla v úsměvu díky zachvění, jež Igorem projelo. "S tvou citlivostí by ses začal svíjet už po prvním doteku," zamručel, znovu pohladil Igorovu bradavku a vstřebával vzrušení, jež se i na něm samotném začalo projevovat.

 

"Neměls náhodou hlad?" vzmohl se Igor alespoň na mírnou formu protestu, vlastně ani ne protestu, spíše chtěl poukázat na to, že Ondrova činnost se úplně neshoduje s tím, proč se uchýlili do kuchyně. Jenže ruka na jeho hrudníku a vlhké rty, jež se mu otíraly o ušní boltec, způsobili, že vznesený dotaz byl pronesen až příliš roztřeseně na to, jak málo se jej Ondra doposud dotýkal.

 

Kolikrát mu to přišlo až k smíchu, ale Ondra ho jednoduše znal moc dobře, přesně věděl, co na jeho přítele působí. Ondra tak žádost prázdného žaludku odložil, vždyť najíst se můžou i později, že?

 

Místo toho si užíval, jak se Igor v rámci možností ani nehne, seděl na židli jako přikovaný, Ondra mezitím už stačil pod jeho triko vsunout i druhou ruku, přičemž mu hlavou prolétla myšlenka, že Igora drží v téhle pozici pouze prostřednictvím prstů, jež se věnovaly jeho bradavkám, krásně pod jeho péčí tvrdnoucími.

 

"Snad si uvědomuješ, že jsi lákavější než nějaký dva dny starý rohlík," odpověděl Ondra, ústy se přesunuje na Igorův krk, na němž prostřednictvím polibků zanechával vlhkou cestičku, s níž se dostal až k Igorovu hrdlu. Nakláněl se nad svým přítelem dost komicky, nicméně když v zubech jemně sevřel kůži na Igorově ohryzku a k uším mu dolehl první sten, doprovozen dalším zachvěním mohutného těla, na jakékoliv nepohodlí zapomněl.

 

Tedy až na to, že se jeho erekce tísnila v upnutých riflích, musel si vystačit jen s tím, že se třel o židli, což nebylo zrovna nejlepší řešení, momentálně jej ale prostě více zajímaly Igorovy reakce. Jeho přítel zvrátil hlavu nazad, aby Ondrovi ještě více zpřístupnil svůj krk, hrudník stále ve stejné poloze ve snaze udržet na něm Ondrovy ruce, jež ho připravovaly o rozum.

 

Ani nevěděl, proč přivedl řeč zrovna na tohle téma, a přestože pochyboval, že se kdy plně vyrovná s tím, jak povolným se stává v momentě, kdy se jeho přítel začne zajímat o jeho bradavky, neuměl tomu vzdorovat. Poposedl si, jelikož ty doteky… Ondrovy prsty laskaly a týraly ty citlivé body, staraly se o něj úplně jemně, působily by skoro konejšivě, kdyby na Igora neměly úplně opačný účinek, posílaly výboje do jeho podbřišku, chvěl se a musel si poposednout, tvrdost mu napínala kalhoty, které by si klidně mohl rozepnout, ale chtěl přenechat veškerou iniciativu Ondrovi, ačkoliv ruce se mu zachvěly v nutkání si dopřát alespoň pár tahů, po kterých prahnul, když ho Ondra zákeřně kousnul do tenké kůže na ohryzku.

 

Onomu nutkání se sice ubránil, leč hlasité zasténání mu uniklo, automaticky také Ondrovým rtům a zubům poskytl kompletní přístup ke svému krku, i přes to slastně bolestné opojení si uvědomoval, jak… drží. Vyloženě se Ondrovi nabízel, aby ho kousal, trápil… dokud najednou neztratil veškerý kontakt se svým přítelem a poplašeně se nenarovnal.

 

Ondra se protáhnul a přesunul před Igora, náběh na smích se přeměnil v pouhé pobavené vydechnutí, když ještě víc ztvrdnul při pohledu na staršího muže, na jeho velké, vzrušením zamžené oči, jež na něj zmateně koukaly, na sliny se lesknoucí krk, na vzdouvající se látku riflí…

 

"Na stůl," kývnul směrem ke kusu nábytku, všechno, co na něj doposud vyložil, provizorně naházel na kuchyňskou linku, čímž dal zřejmě váhajícímu Igorovi dostatečně najevo, že to myslí vážně.

 

Igor prve myslel, že se přeslechl, ale nakonec se postavil a vyhoupl se na stůl, který pod jeho váhou ani nezaprotestoval, což ho docela uklidnilo, následně ale jakékoliv další úvahy o nábytku vzaly za své, neboť svou pozornost mu opět začal věnovat Ondra, nechal ho, aby mu sundal triko, přičemž zjistil, že jeho přítel už to své odložil. Vzápětí si nechal roztáhnout nohy, aby se mu Ondra mezi ně mohl nasáčkovat, instinktivně mu položil ruce na boky a přitáhl si jej co nejblíže k sobě.

 

V hrdla mu unikl překvapený povzdech, když se Ondrova dlaň vrátila ke své práci na jeho hrudníku, načež zabořil prsty do Ondrových vlasů, na moment se kochal tím ďábelským úsměvem v jeho tváři, vzrušením svítícíma šedomodrýma očima, pak se ale poddal touze políbit ty šklebící se rty, přisál se mu na ústa, do nichž mu znovu zasténal, tentokrát nejen vlivem ruky na jeho bradavce, ale také díky erekci, jež se otřela o tu jeho.

 

Kontakt to nebyl ani zdaleka dostačující, přesto si to nesmírně užíval, hladil Ondru po zádech, probíral se jemnými prameny vlasů, leč věděl, co si jeho přítel vzal do hlavy, věděl, že co nevidět už ho šetřit nebude.

 

Ondra, doposud si hrající s Igorovými vlasy, nyní vrátil do hry obě své ruce, prozatím přes obě bradavky jen jemně přejížděl, ovšem s každým Igorovým zachvěním, s každým tlumeným vzdechem byl sám nadrženější, potřeboval víc, potřeboval víc sténajícího Igora… Když pak poprvé zapojil nehet, Igor na stole téměř nadskočil, což ho mimo jiné pobavilo, především ale povzbudilo v další akci. Zopakoval totéž naráz u obou citlivých bodů, načež Igor přerušil jejich polibek a hrudníkem se proti němu vyklenul.

 

Igor se jen třásl pod těmi výboji, směřujícímu z bradavek do jeho dolních partií, jež sakra vyžadovaly pozornost, které se jim však nedostávaly, snažil si pomoci alespoň tím, že si Ondru přitáhl ještě blíž k sobě, aby se mohl pořádně otírat o jeho rozkrok, načež se horké rty přesunuly znovu na jeho krk.

 

"Vidíš, co to s tebou dělá…" šeptal Ondra proti vlhké kůži pod Igorovým uchem, "Je mi jasné, na co jsi myslel, když jsi zjistil, co Michal Richardovi dělá… že bys to nevydržel, se zadrženým dechem bys snesl dva, tři doteky a musel bys vstát… jinak by ses začal svíjet, chvět, možná bys i zakňučel…? Zakňučel a podíval se na Michala s tak útrpným úsměvem a rozšířenýma zorničkama, že by mu to došlo…"

 

Jako by byl v jeho hlavě, pomyslel si Igor, připadal si… zvráceně, odhaleně... když se pod Ondrovými prsty třásl potřebou, když už nebyl schopen vnímat cokoliv jiného, než ta pravdivá, nádherně mručivým hlasem řečená slova, Ondrovu erekci, jež se otírala o tu jeho, a ty prsty… dechu se mu nedostávalo a bylo mu neskutečné horko díky tomu, jak zručně si Ondra počínal, nedával mu šanci, když neustále měnil způsob, jakým Igora doháněl k šílenství, chvíli jej téměř něžně hladil, kroužil prsty kolem bradavek, aby vzápětí použil nehty, štípnul jej…

 

Ani na vteřinu nelitoval, že se rozhodl odložit jídlo, a místo toho se zaměřil na svého na veřejnosti tak rezervovaného přítele… Věděl, že ho nikdy neomrzí, když mu mohl předhazovat, jak je ve skutečnosti zkažený, zhýralý, když se nechal trápit a ještě prosil o víc.

 

"Co bys chtěl, Igi?" rozeznal v té změti slov Igor otázku, mysl mu ale odmítla dát dohromady smysluplnou odpověď, protože on sám netušil, co vlastně chce, Ondrovy prsty na hrudníku, jež mu přiváděly něco na pomezí slasti a bolesti, něco, čeho se nechtěl vzdát, kvůli čemu se snažil zůstat navzdory chvění v jedné poloze, aby ty trýznivé doteky neztratil, zároveň potřeboval větší tření, hladina vzrušení se stávala skoro nezvladatelnou, potřeboval… nutně…

 

"Prosím…" splynulo mu ze rtů společně se stenem, "Ondro," přidal s nadějí, že jeho přítel vezme jeho nerozhodnost na vědomí, sám nevěděl, co chce, zcela se oddal Ondrovi a tomu, co sám uzná za vhodné.

 

Mladší muž se pousmál, kousnul Igora do jemné kůže na krku a neubránil se dalším řečem, když Igor při dalším použití nehtů regulérně zakňučel.

 

"Kdybys jen věděl, jak jsi nádherný, když prosíš… nevíš ani o co, ale stejně prosíš…," mručel Ondra, načež se slitoval nejen nad Igorem, ale také nad stolem, který se už začal docela ozývat, a tak naposled sevřel v prstech pravou bradavku a přesunul ruku k jeho riflím, jež zkušeně rozepnul, vklouznul pod vrstvu spodního prádla a vytáhl z něj erekci, které se okamžitě společně s levou bradavkou začal věnovat.

 

Narovnal se a sledoval svého přítele, jak si užívá jeho péči, jednou rukou jej Igor stále držel za zadek, druhou se opíral o stůl, zrychlený, namáhavý dech se tu a tam pozměnil ve sténání, vlasy měl zpocené, tváře zrůžovělé…

 

"Igore…" procedil Ondra mezi zuby ve snaze ovládnout vlastní vzrušení, protože ten pohled ho prostě neměl šanci nechat klidným, zvláště ve chvíli, kdy jej doprovodilo zlomeným hlasem zasténané Ondrovo jméno.

 

Starší muž se vzmohl jen další zvuky prodchnuté slastí, když jej Ondra vysvobodil ze zajetí riflí a konečně se ho dotknul, vyšel mu slabinami vstříc a nechal se honit, nechal se dál štípat, měl pocit, že mu hrudník hoří, že tohle přece nemůže vydržet, ale stejně se slyšel sténat Ondrovo jméno, snad i prosit, aby nepřestával, dokud se všechno v něm nevzbouřilo, dokud se neoctnul zahalen slastí tak pohlcující, že vyprahlé hrdlo vypovědělo službu a on jen tiše nepřirazil do Ondrovy dlaně, načež se veškeré napětí z něj dostalo ven v podobě bílých pramenů a celé tělo mu zaplavilo dokonalé uvolnění.

 

Ondra ještě chvíli Igora téměř konejšivě hladil, poté jej objal a srdce se mu sevřelo, když se mu Igor s důvěrou opřel o prsa a malátně kolem něj obtočil ruce. Nadále odsouvaje vlastní potřeby do pozadí naslouchal jeho uklidňujícímu se dechu, probíral se mu vlasy a nechával jej, aby se z proběhnuvšího zážitku vzpamatoval.

 

Igor se vděčně o Ondru opřel, vnímal jeho vůni, mísící se s mnoha dalšími, ale přesně tahle jej uklidňovala, dodávala mu jistotu, že to, co se stalo, je naprosto v pořádku, že ho Ondra má rád takového, jaký je, a za to ho Igor snad miloval nejvíc…

 

Než se Ondra nadál, Igor se najednou v jeho náručí pohnul, přesunul obě ruce na jeho rifle, dostal se přes obě bariéry oblečení, načež sevřel v dlani Ondrovo vzrušení. Rty mu zkřivil úsměv, jakmile uslyšel Ondrovo ostré nadechnutí a následující tichý sten, narovnal se a jen se na mladšího muže díval, protože věděl, že Ondra se nesmírně rád dívá na to, co s ním provedl. Věděl, že musí vypadat zhýrale, cítil, jak mu na krku usychají Ondrovy sliny, hrudník jej pálil a vlastní sperma mu stékalo po bříšku…

 

"Ty to víš, jak nádherně vypadáš, co?" vydechl Ondra, když viděl, jak se na něj Igor kření. Parchant, prolétlo mu hlavou, než Igor zrychlil na jeho erekci tempo, následně už dokázal myslet na ten výjev, jaký Igor představoval, jak se tlemil navzdory tomu, že vypadal jako živá reklama na sex… Chytil se ho za rameno a nechal se nést k vrcholu, potlačoval své potřeby příliš dlouho, a když jim poskytl volný průběh, orgasmus jej záhy zasáhl v plné síle.

 

Igor se pro jistotu postavil, co kdyby se Ondrovi podlomila kolena, že, a tentokrát si on přitáhl mladšího muže do objetí, jímž definitivně vzal Ondra za vděk. Znaveně využil druhého těla jako podpory a klidně by se o Igora opíral dál, protože ho prostě objímal rád, ale několik aspektů bylo proti.

 

Zejména pak jeho velice hlasitě svůj názor vyjadřující žaludek.

 

"Dám si sprchu, ty se mezitím prosím tě už najez," protočil Igor téměř slyšitelně oči a odstoupil od svého přítele, který se na něj sice jen pousmál, Igorovi se přesto rozlilo nitrem příjemné teplo. Mohli to spolu táhnout, jak dlouho chtěli, ale ta kolikrát až bolestná něha z jejich vztahu nikdy nevymizela.

 

Ondra se ještě pár vteřin těšil z hřejivosti hnědých očí, pak už se ale natáhl pro papírové utěrky, aby se alespoň trochu otřel, načež se upravil a vybral si z toho, co doma našel, na co měl největší chuť.

 

Tedy… tu největší chuť už ukojil, zakřenil se nad vlastními myšlenkami, jelikož, jak už jednou poznamenal, Igor byl prostě lákavější než nějaké dva dny staré pečivo. Za všech okolností.


End file.
